


Fold Up My Heart

by Vagabond



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Light-Hearted, M25 fill fest, Origami, Other, Prompt Fill, This is just fluff and silliness y'all, i love this prompt so much, soft, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagabond/pseuds/Vagabond
Summary: Prompt fill: Crowley teaches Gabriel origami, Gabriel then floods Beelzebub with origami gifts.Chaos ensues, of course.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86
Collections: M25 300 Members Prompt Fill Fest





	Fold Up My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PositivePumpkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PositivePumpkin/gifts).



> This is a fun little prompt fill for the M25 discord server featuring my second favorite GO pairing: Beelzebub/Gabriel. Thanks to PositivePumpkin (Pos) for suggesting it! 
> 
> Enjoy.

It started when Beelzebub returned to their office and found a single paper bird on their desk. It was hastily folded, some of the folds creased and creased again by someone clearly making a mistake. They snatched it up and took it out to their secretary. 

“What in the nine levels of Hell is this?” They tossed it onto their secretary’s desk. The demon looked at it and then looked at Beelzebub, bored. 

“A paper crane.” 

“Did you put it on my desk?” 

Their secretary, Onx, snorted. “No. Why would I do that?” 

“To annoy me.” 

“No.” 

She was telling the truth. Beelzebub was pissed about it. “Well it is yours now.” 

“I don’t want it. What if it is cursed?” 

“You’re a bloody _demon_!” Beelzebub reminded her. “Deal with it.” They stomped back into their office and slammed the door. 

It continued when Beelzebub received an envelope marked ‘Out of Office’. The envelope was pristine and white, a bit of sparkle worked into the fibers. It was obnoxious and could only be from one place: Heaven. 

They opened it and dumped the contents out on their desk. More paper creatures emerged. There were at least half a dozen of them, mostly cranes that no longer boasted mistakes. Mixed in were a couple of butterflies. They stared. 

Back out into the lobby they went, slamming the envelope down onto Onx’s desk. “Who delivered this?” 

“Janx. Usual guy.” 

“No, who delivered it from Heaven.” 

Their secretary made a face. “I don’t know. Why would I?” 

Beelzebub made a disgruntled noise and paced back into their office, not slamming the door this time. They picked up one of the cranes and inspected it, before they shoved the rest into the bin. The single crane was set on the corner of the desk and they dropped down and glared at it. 

“I’m going to figure you out,” they growled. 

On their way out of the office they snatched the envelope back up, Onx watching but remaining wonderfully silent. Beelzebub made their way through halls marked with office doors and hallways where demons moved quickly out of their way. Finally they found the mail room and shoved through the door. 

“Janx!” 

“Prince Beelzebub.” He was a scrawny sort with a satchel across his shoulder. He had eight black, beady eyes and blinked them all at once. There was a spider atop his head and Beelzebub resisted the urge to snarl at it. Flies buzzed around their head in a panic. “W-what can I do for you?” 

There were a few other demons in the back sorting mail who had stopped to stare. 

“Who gave you this?” They brandished the envelope. Janx looked at it and then back to Beelzebub. 

“Er. One of the mail guys from Heaven. Gals. Whatever they are. Pretty face, white suit. I think their name is Javiel? They’re the one who usually brings the mail from up there.” 

“And who do they work for?” 

“Heaven?” His voice pitched up and his eyes all blinked again. 

“No, you idiot!” Beelzebub snarled. “Specifically. The archangels? Someone in another department?” 

“All of it, sir. They don’t have anyone else willing to come down here.” 

Beelzebub took a deep, frustrated breath. “When do they come next?”

“Tomorrow, sir. Sometime early, usually.” 

“Then tell them I want to speak with them.” 

Janx paled. “Sir I can’t...they won’t. They wouldn’t listen. You don’t, er, I don’t mean this disrespectfully for anything but you don’t have authority over them.” 

Beelzebub stared and watched as Janx shrank back. The spider on his head scuttled to the back and out of sight. Without a word, Beelzebub turned on their heel and left the room, taking pleasure in the crescendoing “ooooh you’re fucked now” that followed their exit, Janx’s co-workers giving him shit. 

They wouldn’t actually do anything to the mail clerk. It wasn’t as if he were incorrect. He should have at least tried, though, but there were other ways. They could talk to someone who _did_ have authority. 

“Dagon!” Beelzebub ignored the look from Dagon’s secretary as they meandered into her office. 

“Beelzebub.” Dagon looked up from a file on her desk. “How can I help you today?” 

“I need a conversation with Michael. Through the back channels.” 

Dagon’s eyes narrowed. “Why?” 

“Who are you to ask me why?” Beelzebub snapped. “Look, I’m not going to try anything with her. I just need to ask her a question.” 

“Tell me the question and I’ll ask.” 

Beelzebub growled. Dagon growled right back. They were at an impasse. Dagon had been the one to solidify the connection, Ligur (Satan rest his soul) a second, and both had been protective of it. Fuck Michael, then. 

“Whatever.” Beelzebub left and stomped a little less dramatically back to their office, ignoring Onx as they made a beeline for their chair and dropped down onto it. They glanced over at the old rotary phone on their desk and realized exactly who they would need to call. 

“Gabriel’s office, how can I help you?” It was some angel, not the archangel himself, answering the call. What kind of fucking manager let _this_ phone line get answered by a lesser? Idiot. 

“I need to speak with the archangel.” 

“May I ask who is calling?” 

“No.” 

There was silence. Beelzebub growled into the receiver. 

“I’m afraid I’ll need to know who is calling before I can direct the call where it needs to go.” The angel was polite which grated on Beelzebub’s nerves. 

“I know where the call needs to go and it is to the archangel fucking Gabriel!” 

“Sir, there’s no need to take that kind of tone. I just need your name so I can pass on the message.” 

“Tell that self righteous prick that it is Prince Beelzebub calling and he should pick up the phone right fuckin-” 

“Beelzebub?” The voice changed, this one familiar enough that Beelzebub was interrupted. 

“Gabriel. When the fuck did you get a secretary answering this number?” 

“We switched systems a while back. To be honest I forgot this was a direct line to you.” Gabriel chuckled. “What’s up? Been a while since the Apoca-nope.” 

“The what?” 

“The Apoca-didn’t-happen.” 

Beelzebub was at a loss for words. “Is this a fucking joke?” 

“Nope.” He emphasized the “p”. “Anyway, what do you need? What can I help with you? How can I be of service to the Prince of Hell this fine day?” 

“I need to know who has been sending me mail.” 

“Oh?” Gabriel sounded surprised. “Why?” 

“Because someone is sending me origami and I want to know who.” 

“I don’t think anyone in Heaven does origami.” 

“Well they certainly came from there. It was your messenger that brought it.” 

“I don’t think so.” Gabriel sounded so sure. “We’ve been instituting some morale boosters around the office, of course, but none of them involve that. I don’t know why someone from Heaven would send you something.” 

“That’s what I’m trying to find out you idiot.” 

“Well, were they nice at least? Did you like them?” 

Beelzebub opened their mouth to reply and then shut it. Then they opened their mouth again but words didn’t come out right away. Finally, “what?” 

“Nothing. I was just curious. Anyway, if you’re looking for origami that honestly sounds like the sort of thing someone wanting to pull a prank would do.” Gabriel swallowed audibly on the line. “Especially if it isn’t something you like. Have you thought about Crowley? I bet Aziraphale still had some Heavenly stationary hanging around the place. Maybe this is their idea of a trick.” 

Beelzebub narrowed their eyes at the phone and held the receiver away from their face. Something in Gabriel’s tone was off putting but they couldn’t figure out what. 

“Right. Crowley.” They brought the receiver back to them. “You’re sure it wasn’t anyone in Heaven?” 

“I can’t ever be entirely sure but it certainly seems unlikely!” He let out a strained laugh. “Anyway, I’ve got another call here in a few minutes that I need to take so I have to let you go. Good luck figuring it out.” 

The line went dead. Beelzebub pulled the receiver away again and stared at it. 

  
“What the ever loving fuck was that?” They asked no one, though they did momentarily glance Up as if the Almighty Herself might bless them with an answer. 

London was as busy as always and Beelzebub yanked their signature fly hat further down over their ears. They hated field work. That sort of bullshit was better left to the likes of Hastur and Ligur, and previously Crowley. They enjoyed mingling with humans, or if not enjoy, they at least tolerated it. 

Beelzebub was happier in the damp halls of Hell, surrounded by their own kind. Nonetheless, they had business to attend to as they sauntered toward Soho. They remembered the bookshop, they’d cased it more than once due to piling complaints about Crowley’s fraternizing from Hastur, but they’d never been inside. 

It seemed like a good time to change that. Lucky for them, the store appeared to be open. They let themselves inside. 

While most of the books were unremarkable there was a stench of corruption on a few that brought a smirk to their face. Despite being enemies, Aziraphale was always a bit of a bastard and they appreciated his taste in artefacts. He’d have made a lovely demon. 

They perused through the stacks, fingers drifting over the spines of books, before they rounded a corner. There stood Aziraphale, hands clasped behind his back, smiling politely. 

“Long time no see,” he greeted. “Looking for anything in particular? I’m afraid I was planning to close soon so I’d be happy to help you get on your way.” 

“Where’s Crowley?” Beelzebub walked up to Aziraphale and tilted their head, then tried to peer past him. 

“Why?” Something in Aziraphale’s expression changed. Hardened, really. They could see in his eyes the warrior that had put a flaming sword to so many of their kin. It sent a delightful chill down Beelzebub’s spine. 

“Because I think Gabriel is lying to me about sending me origami and I want to know why.” 

Aziraphale’s eyebrows rose as his mouth formed a quiet ‘oh’. “And why do you think Crowley would know that?” 

“Because that coward of an archangel threw me under the bus!” Crowley exclaimed as he appeared behind Aziraphale, scowling. “What did he say? That I was sending them?” 

Beelzebub’s smirk faded into more of a smile. They’d always been a bit fond of Crowley, despite not being able to show it. “He did. Or suggested it, anyway. Sounded like a load of bullshit but I thought you might have more to the story.” 

Aziraphale looked helplessly between them. “Surely that’s not our business…” 

“Gabriel has made it our business, apparently.” Crowley sauntered up beside Aziraphale and put an arm casually around his shoulders. Beelzebub didn’t miss the way Aziraphale leaned into it. “I’ve been teaching him origami.” 

“Why?” Beelzebub frowned. 

“He wouldn’t stop hanging around the bookshop and I thought trying to teach him how to do origami would get him to finally leave us alone.” Crowley sighed. “I thought he’d get bored, or frustrated, realize we weren’t going to help him. Instead, he’s apparently been sending all his creations to you.” 

“And why would he feel compelled to do that?” Beelzebub crossed their arms over their chest. 

“Oh you don’t know.” Aziraphale sounded surprised and Crowley dropped his arm to elbow him in the side. 

“Shut up, angel.” 

“Why should I?” Aziraphale huffed. “This has gone on long enough. It was frustrating enough when he kept hanging around trying to mine us for advice. I gave him very clear advice and he continues to ignore it.” 

“Aziraphale…” Crowley looked like the helpless one now. 

“No.” Aziraphale straightened his shoulders and looked straight at Beelzebub. “Gabriel likes you. He’s been complaining about having no clue how to ask you out on a date and when I gave him my thoughts he ignored them and continued to complain. You ought to talk to him yourself, tell him you know, do whatever you wish with the information but I would like to be left out of it.” 

Crowley shrugged behind him and gave Beelzebub a sheepish smile. “The angel has spoken.” 

Beelzebub stared at them both as they tried to take in the barrage of information. Gabriel was interested in them? Like Crowley and Aziraphale were interested in each other? _Why_? Satan, what the Hell was Gabriel thinking? And to send them origami…

“What the hell.” It was the only thing that came to mind because what were they supposed to do with that information? 

Aziraphale softened a bit and stepped forward. “Do you feel the same about him?” 

“Gross. No.” Beelzebub said it too quickly and didn’t miss the way Aziraphale smiled. “Ugh. Why would you say something like that? I’m a demon, he’s an angel, he’s an _archangel_. He’s an ass.” 

He had nice broad shoulders and thighs to kill for that would feel so good wrapped about Beelzebub’s hips as they fucked him. 

“I need to go,” they said very quickly as they turned to leave. 

“Beelzebub,” Aziraphale called after them. “Consider talking to him, please?” 

Beelzebub said nothing as they left the shop. The Archangel Fucking Gabriel had a crush on them. What had they done to deserve to be punished in this particular way? 

“You need to get Your house in order,” they growled at the sky. Clouds rolled by unperturbed. 

They tried to ignore it as long as they could. Weeks went by but more origami gifts were delivered. They were increasing in complexity, cranes becoming creatures with multiple pieces of paper folded together and other complicated designs. What really sent them over the edge was when they returned from a meeting to find their office _covered_ in paper flowers. 

They were all sorts of different colors and shapes. Roses, tulips, whatever-the-fuck the others were. It was insane. It was getting ridiculous. They backed out of their office and stared at Onx who offered a sheepish smile. 

“I wasn’t sure what else to do.” 

“Idiot.” Beelzebub pinched the bridge of their noise. “I’m going to Heaven. I’ll be back.” 

“You’re - sir, what?” They ignored Onx’s panicked tone as they left the depths of Hell and took the escalator up to Heaven. 

It was obnoxiously bright and it made their skin itch. Beelzebub grimaced as they approached the reception desk. The angel behind it looked up and then their eyes widened. 

“How can I h-help you?” The angel asked, clearly recognizing Beelzebub even though they had no idea who the angel was. 

“I need to see the Archangel Gabriel.” 

“Sorry I’m...well. Er. Do you have an - an appointment?” 

“I do now.” Beelzebub narrowed their eyes. “Point me to his office.” 

“I can’t just let you in!” The angel exclaimed. “You need an appointment. I can’t...well. You’re a _demon_.” 

“And?” Beelzebub leaned over the desk and the angel shrank back. “What of it?” 

“You can’t be here,” the angel whispered. 

“And yet here I am. Thanks for the lack of help, I’ll find him myself.” They removed a paper crane from their pocket and flicked it at the angel before moving beyond the desk and down the corridor. 

Finding Gabriel’s office wasn’t hard. They could hear him from halfway down the hall and it sounded like he was chastising one of his employees. Without a care in the world they shoved open the door to his office and Gabriel stopped mid sentence. He looked confused while the angel in front of him, trembling, looked grateful. 

“Beelzebub.” Gabriel cleared his throat and then glanced at the angel he’d been speaking with. “You’re dismissed, we’ll talk later.” 

The angel scampered out of the office with a grateful look toward Beelzebub. 

“Please, come in,” Gabriel motioned to one of the chairs in front of his desk. He was barely containing a smile. “How can I help you? This is unexpected.” 

Beelzebub ignored the chairs and walked up to the desk, pulling a paper rose out of their pocket. They set it on the desk. Gabriel glanced at it, then back up at Beelzebub. If they weren’t mistaken, there was _hope_ in his bright violet eyes. 

“What’s this?” He feigned ignorance. They weren’t fooled. 

“Why have you been littering my office with this bullshit?” Beelzebub growled. Gabriel’s face immediately fell, hope disappearing. Beelzebub tried to ignore the twist in their gut at his fallen expression. 

“I, er, don’t...know what you mean. Why would I - I don’t even know what that is!” 

“Cut the shit! I talked with Crowley and Aziraphale. They sold you out.” 

“Crowley told you?” Gabriel’s voice sounded small, betrayed. 

“No, Aziraphale did.” Beelzebub scrubbed a hand over their face and then motioned to the rose again. “It doesn’t matter. Why did you do this?” 

“If you talked to them then you know.” Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. 

“I want to hear it from your stupid mouth.” 

“No.” Gabriel swallowed and shook his head. “No. There’s nothing to say. Obviously - obviously whatever there was to say doesn’t matter now.” 

“I didn’t _say_ that!” Beelzebub snapped. “Tell me why you were sending me origami!” 

They stared at each other long and hard, Gabriel’s mouth twitching like it didn’t know if it wanted to smile or continue to hold the frown. Finally, he was the first to avert his gaze and looked down at the rose. 

“I thought you might like them,” he replied quietly. “I thought it would be...fun.” 

“Fun.” 

“Well I didn’t think you’d appreciate real flowers,” he grumbled. “And I thought you’d like the origami dragons I made, they seemed like something you’d like.” 

The dragons had been impressive, but Beelzebub continued to hold their tongue. 

“And obviously it was a stupid gesture!” Gabriel threw his hands up with a frustrated noise. “I don’t know what I was thinking. I just thought - after everything didn’t go the way it was supposed to, after Aziraphale and Crowley made it work, that maybe I could…” 

He didn’t finish his sentence. Instead he shrugged and slumped down into his chair. “I’m sorry.” 

Beelzebub huffed. They walked around the desk and turned his chair so he was facing them. Setting a hand on each of the arms they leaned in so that he couldn’t hide. They were finally eye level. 

“What are you sorry for?” Beelzebub asked. 

“For bothering you,” Gabriel answered. 

“That’s not what pissed me off,” Beelzebub pointed out. “Try again.” 

“What?” He looked confused. Beelzebub reached out and took his chin between their thumb and fingers, holding him. 

“I’m not pissed about you bothering me. Try again.” 

“I don’t -” he swallowed again and then closed his eyes, clearly trying to think. “I don’t know what you want me to say.” 

Beelzebub lightly slapped his cheek with their other hand and he flinched, eyes opening again. “I’m pissed because you didn’t have the balls to tell me your feelings to my face.” 

“Oh.” His eyes widened. “And...and if I had?” 

“Why don’t you do it and see what happens.” 

Gabriel visibly shivered. “Beelzebub, I like you and would like to take you on a date. I don’t think a human date will be your thing, unless it is, then I’ll go on one, but I thought we could figure something out. Maybe we could go flying, or star gazing or -” 

Beelzebub silenced him with their lips pressed to his and devoured his shocked noise. Gabriel’s hands flew up to rest on their arms, fingers curled in their shirtsleeves as they leaned in harder. They broke the kiss for only a moment before diving back in, laving their tongue against his lower lip until his mouth opened hesitantly and they could lick into it. 

One of their hands slid up to bury itself in his hair, the other still holding his chin as they kissed him thoroughly. When they were satisfied with the soft whining noises that they’d managed to draw out of him, they leaned back and slapped his cheek again, gently. 

“You’re an idiot,” Beelzebub pointed out. 

“That was my first kiss,” Gabriel breathed, eyes wide. 

“Oh for - are you fucking serious?” Beelzebub groaned. Not only had they caught the attention of an archangel, but of a _virgin_ archangel. 

Gabriel’s cheeks turned pink. “Sorry.” 

“No, no,” Beelzebub considered it. “This is good. This means you’re trainable.” They tilted his head back and let their eyes roam over his face. “C’mon then, up. Time for you to get a few lessons.” 

“W-what? Now?” 

“Did I stutter?” Beelzebub snorted and stepped back. “Now or never, Gabe. I’m not going to make origami for you.” 

He stumbled out of his chair like he’d follow Beelzebub anywhere, and that was perfectly fine with them. 

After Gabriel had been thoroughly buggered, sprawled across Beelzebub’s bed in an apartment that just so happened to belong to them now, he rolled over with a dopey smile. In his hand was another origami flower that he offered to them. 

They rolled their eyes. “Really?” 

Gabriel set it on the bed between them. “Really.” 

Beelzebub picked it up, examined it, and then rolled over to set it on the nightstand before they shifted back to Gabriel. They flicked his nose. “No more origami.” 

“Are you sure?” Gabriel wrinkled his nose. 

“Yes.” 

“Worked pretty well to get us here, though,” he pointed out. 

“And it will work pretty well to get me right on out of here too,” Beelzebub warned. “No more origami.” 

“Fine.” Gabriel hesitated before he reached out and wrapped his arms around Beelzebub, hauling them close. “But only if we get to do all of this again.” 

Beelzebub snorted. “Anytime you want, idiot.” Then they kissed him and decided to test the limits of angelic stamina. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can come hang out with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/likelyshovels) and [tumblr](https://waffleironbiddingwar.tumblr.com/).


End file.
